laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Claire
|image = |role = Major Character |appearances = Unwound Future |englishvoice = Lani Minella |japanvoice = Yoshino Kimura |hometown = London |occupation = Lab assistant |alias = Celeste Sally (for Celeste, Japan) |gender = Female |species = Human |haircolor = Ginger |eyecolor = Brown |partner = Hershel Layton (boyfriend) |others = Dimitri Allen (co-worker, friend) Bill Hawks (co-worker)}} Claire 'is a major character in ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. She was the professor's girlfriend ten years prior to the game. Profile Appearance Ten years before the game, casually, Claire wore a pale orange jacket over a black shirt and skirt, with black shoes. She also had reading glasses, and wore her hair down. In her work uniform, she wore a short white labcoat-style jacket over a black shirt with a pink tie, with green leggings. During gameplay as Celeste, she has her hair tied in a loose ponytail, and wore a blue jacket over a white t-shirt with black leggings. She also wore a pink scarf, a necklace, a white hat and blue and white shoes. Personality Claire was a strong-willed young woman. She cared a lot about those close to her, and this is how her disguise as Celeste slipped a little. She was interested in science, and was well versed in physics. She worked as a lab assistant, despite being a brilliant scientist on her own. Her knowledge showed when she and Layton stopped the fortress by switching the prime minister for her broken pocket watch, and when they reversed the movement in the generator. Biography ''Unwound Future'' Claire is Layton's sweetheart. Though she worked as Dimitri's assistant, she was an excellent scientist in her own right. She was also the woman who gave Layton his beloved hat. She lost her life in a failed time-travel experiment. A young woman who claims to be Claire's sister, Celeste has taken it upon herself to solve the mystery of her sister's death, scouring the future London in search of clues. It is finally revealed that she is in fact Claire herself. Plot '''Pre-Game Life Ten years before Unwound Future, Claire was Layton's sweetheart, and was the assistant to the scientists who worked on the time machine, Dimitri Allen and Bill Hawks. She was chosen to be the first human subject for test running the Time Machine. However, Dimitri found a fatal error with the calculations they made, and by the time he realized Bill was going ahead with the experiment, it was too late. Bill, on the other hand, was over-confident, and since he was offered a lot of money for the experiment, success or failure, he betrayed his friend's wishes. The time machine exploded, killing Claire and severely injuring Bill in the process. It was later revealed that the time machine had actually worked for a moment before exploding, sending her ten years into the future (the present day). It is unknown how long she had been living in Future London before Layton and Luke arrived. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' Main Article: Professor Layton and the Unwound Future When Layton and Luke first came to Future London, Layton saw Claire walking past them twice, and was shocked on both occasions, as he believed her to be dead. Claire appeared to take no notice of Layton and Luke, but knew they were there all along, as she saved the group from the Casino thugs in the research facility. She initially told everyone she was Celeste, the younger sister of Claire who was searching for the truth behind Claire's death. She claimed that Claire never told Layton about her little sister because they spent the last years of her life estranged from one another. After discovering with Layton and friends the truth about 'Future Luke', she thinks of a successful plan to stop the Mobile Fortress using her knowledge in physics and science, and puts her life on the line to rescue an unconscious Clive from the collapsing robot. After those events, she admitted that she was Claire, and that she didn't have long left to live. The order of events meant that she was dead and alive simultaneously; the time machine was no longer stable enough to keep her in the present. Epilogue: An Unwound Future Claire says that it is time for her to return, and that she is sorry that she can’t stay. She and Layton share a last kiss, and she turns to walk off, but Layton shouts for her to wait. She turns back, and a faint glow surrounds her body. She talks about their past, and that she will miss him and their unwound future (hence the title of the game). Layton says that he can’t let her go again, but she says that he must stay strong without her. She gives a final good-bye and walks off down an alley. Luke chases after her, only to find that she had vanished. She had gone back, back to the moment the time machine exploded, sealing her fate. Images ''Unwound Future'' YoungHershelAndClaireSmall.png Celeste22.png Time_Machine_Explosion.png Miscellaneous Images Claire Foley 2.png Claire Foley.png Media Cutscenes Trivia *In London Life, there is a street named St. Claire Street, which may be a possible reference to her. *A year after her death, Layton met Emmy Altava, an encounter he would never remember. *A reference to her death is made by Inspector Gilbert in Last Specter, as he, despite the fact of the explosion not getting much media coverage, came to inspect it. *The title of Unwound Future ''comes from her final words to Layton before her death: "Do you remember Hershel? I'll miss you . . . and our . . . unwound future." *This line was changed for ''Lost Future, hence the title change. *Ironically, as Celeste, during her and Layton's first encounter, her hair style resembles that of Dimitri Allen whilst also wearing a similar styled hat to his. *In Miracle Mask, Emmy asks who Angela Ledore is and then asks if she one Hershel's lost loves. The lost love was possibly Claire de:Claire es:Claire